This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland, by crossing two carnation varieties, Dianthus superbus and Dianthus barbatas (both unpatented) selected from my collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. The female parent of Stagiten is a plant of the species Dianthus superbus. The male parent is a plant of the species Dianthus barbatus. Stigiten is a true hybrid between Dianthus superbus and Dianthus barbatus. The present seedling was selected for propagation because of its unusual flower coloring and its sturdy, fast growing growth habit. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer. Such propagation proved to be successful and further propagation confirmed that the new variety retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original parent seedling and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.